Masks
Masks is the twenty-fourth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 236th episode overall. STAN BTS Synopsis Madame Gazelle has got another task for the children; making masks! Stan Stray Kidz! Plot The episode opens on a start of a another day of the playgroup. Madame Gazelle is seen wearing a mask, which confuses everyone. She then takes off her mask and reveals it to be herself after Danny Dog's response. Peppa then says that she was in disguise, and after that, Gazelle tells all the children that they will be making masks today. On the tables, there is cardboard and coloured paper on one, with crayons and paints on the other, and the last being feathers, pipe cleaners, buttons, and pom-poms. Suzy then brings up glitter, in which Madame Gazelle says no, and all the children say about glitter. Madame Gazelle then says that she had to clean up from the last glitter event, and then asks them all to begin their masks. Peppa is then seen using colored tissue paper for her mask, which ends up being a butterfly. The others are Danny's being a robot mask, Suzy's being a magic owl mask, Pedro's being a superhero, Rebecca's being a carrot, with her little brother being a small baby one, and then responds with them liking carrots. The scene then cuts to George, whose mask is a dinosaur. Madame Gazelle then goes to Edmond Elephant, who asks about his mask. Edmond then responds that it is the solar system, with all the planets, and then says that he has included Pluto even though it is classed as a planetoid. After the narrator says that Edmond is a clever clogs, he then does a loud noise with his trunk. Madame Gazelle tells all the children if they're finished, but Suzy says that her mask would look better with glitter on it, and Peppa asks about it too, which results all in saying about glitter, until Gazelle replies that they could also use shiny things, but the children keep saying about the said thing from earlier. Gazelle then says that it gets everywhere, until Peppa says that it so special and magic, and asks about it, which brings everyone in too. Gazelle accepts, but only if they are very careful with it. She then unlocks the glitter cabinet, with the narrator saying that she keeps the glitter safely locked away, and Gazelle then says that they did promise to be very careful with it. Outside the playgroup, the parents come to pick up the children. As Daddy Pig opens the door, he gets glitter everywhere on him, until Madame Gazelle comes out to remain calm and not panic. She then says that there was a glitter leak which went under control, then she starts vacuuming glitter from Daddy Pig. Inside the playgroup, all the children are playing around with their masks. Daddy Pig then replies that he's ready to pick up Peppa and George, but he cannot see them anywhere. Peppa then runs to him and she and George explain about their masks, but after Daddy Pig says that if they're looking for them, they take off their masks and reveal it to be themselves. Meanwhile, Mummy Rabbit complains that she can't find Rebecca and Richard, and says that she'd take the two carrots home instead. The two rabbits then take off their masks and reveal it to be them. Mummy Pony then says that Pedro has to come home, but he responds that he's a Super Pony. After Mummy Pony mentions about the said thing coming home or staying for the night, Pedro then replies that he wants to come home. Madame Gazelle then says that if the children had been having fun making masks. After Daddy Pig says that if she knows where Gazelle is, Gazelle then takes off her mask and reveals it to be herself. As everyone laugh and fall down, the narrator says that Madame Gazelle and everyone love masks, ending the episode. Characters Stan BlackPink! Listen to Kpop!!!!! Main Characters *Madame Gazelle Supporting Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Rabbit *Edmond Elephant *Richard Rabbit *Candy Cat *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Wendy Wolf *Pedro Pony *Mummy Pony *Rebecca Rabbit *Zoe Zebra *Emily Elephant Minor Characters *Daddy Rabbit *Mummy Elephant *Mummy Zebra *Mummy Pig *Granddad Dog Trivia *This is the second episode where sparkling glitter appears in the credits. The first is "School Project." *During the scene where Madame Gazelle mentions about her cleaning up in the last glitter event, she is probably referring to the events in "School Project." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Series 5